If You Are Going Through Hell
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Lo que George Guillerm III quería, lo tenía. Y eso incluyé al evasivo y caliente pelirrojo que tiene como guardia.


**Este es mi primer fic de la pareja, a la cual por cierto amo. Tenía una nota de autor super linda pero la olvide así que:**

 **Inspirado en Highway to Hell de AC/DC, un regalo la linda G. Mauvaise que me lo pidió, y para mi beta en un día duro**

 **Sin más... espero lo disfruten**

* * *

 **If You Are Going Through Hell**

 _Keep going – Winston Churchill_

George gruñe ante la estridente música que tortura sus oídos sin poder comprender como había aceptado estar allí; ese se supone era su día libre que había planeado pasar trabajando con los chicos del orfanato que en un acto estúpido se habían metido en su casa, especialmente del más joven, un pequeño tornado que está casi seguro se meterá en problemas si no lo tiene vigilado. Pero no, al mocoso que debía cuidar se le había ocurrido que debía ir a ese ruidoso bar a tocar con sus ''amigos'' y por supuesto como es su guardia debía ir con él. Bufa girándose hacia el escenario taladrando con sus ojos azules al joven que ríe divertido en el escenario moviéndose como si le perteneciera, suspira suave sonriendo de medio lado, debía admitir para si mismo que había nacido para ello.

— **Livin' easy, livin' free** —rueda los ojos viéndolo sonreír coqueto al público, los rizos rubios rebotando alrededor de su rostro dándole un aire entre angelical y diabólico. Se sienta en el borde del escenario cruzándose de piernas, las hebillas de sus botas altas brillando con las luces estrambóticas del bar.

Aún desde su posición en la barra George es capaz de ver como la camiseta negra, rasgada en las mangas y mucho más corta de lo que debería ser, se alza con cada uno de los movimientos del joven que abre y cierra sus piernas dirigiendo sus ojos de un suave azul grisáceo directo hacia él. Un sudor frío le recorre la espalda al verlo levantarse despacio lamiendo sus labios.

— **I'm on the higway to hell!** —ríe caminando entre las personas que danzan, si esa clase de música en realidad se puede bailar, en la pista como una pantera hacia su presa con tal gracia que le es imposible apartar la vista de él—, **No stops signs! Speed limit! Nobody's gonna slow me down!**

George sabe que esa es una advertencia y que como buen hombre sensato que es debería hacerle caso a lo que grita su cabeza y tomar acción para frenar al joven al que protege, pero el muchacho tampoco se lo hacía demasiado fácil. Puede jurar sin miedo a equivocarse que es la presa del chico desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en la mansión de sus padres y es, además, el único que ha aguantado todos sus berrinches desde entonces; sin embargo, su férrea paciencia aparte de su resistencia a los encantos naturales del chico estaba cayendo. Deja su bebida a un lado limpiando sus manos repentinamente sudorosas contra sus pantalones.

— **On the higway to hell** —se detiene frente a él mirándolo con intensidad, las personas ya no le prestan tanta atención al chico sino al resto de la banda que toca sin inmutarse ante las acciones del cantante. Con una sonrisa peligrosa sube a su regazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello apegándose tanto como le es posible; se inclina sobre George que no sabe cómo reaccionar paralizado bajo la intensa mirada del rubio que roza sus labios suspirando sobre ellos— **. Don't stop me.**

George sabe que es parte de la canción, pero a su oído es como un ruego que termina de romper sus barreras; sostiene con fuerza las caderas del más joven contra él y termina de juntar sus labios en un beso intenso que les hace estremecer a los de pies a cabeza. El joven puede sentir el gusto de la bebida que George se había estado tomando y el mismo George puede saborear el sudor mezclado con el labial sabor cereza que tanto le gustaba ponerse el chico. El beso continua en una colisión desenfrenada hasta que el aire se hace necesario.

— **And I'm goin' down** —canta entre jadeos aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros—, **all the way…**

— **On the higway to hell** —termina George con la voz algo ronca arrancando una sonrisa casi desquiciada del joven que grita alzando sus brazos a la vez que la melodía llega a su final.

El público aplaude, pero ninguno de los dos le presta atención mirándose el uno al otro, el más joven con un brillo de triunfo y el mayor con uno de resignación. El rubio sonríe satisfecho consigo mismo para luego reír antes de volver a besarlo siendo correspondido casi en automático por el hombre, sus cabellos rojos que en algún momento había soltado rozando sus pálidas mejillas haciéndole cosquillas; vuelve a separarse sonriendo enormemente apoyando su frente en la contraria.

—Espero, George Guillerm, que seas consiente de que tu padre va a asesinarme cuando sepa esto —dice George apegándolo un poco más hacia él arrancándole otra carcajada al rubio que enreda sus dedos en su cabello halándolos un poco.

—Tardará en darse cuenta, mientras tanto podemos divertirnos mucho —sus ojos brillan y George se pregunta en que rayos se había metido.

Sin embargo, mientras G. Guillerm le besa una vez más moviéndose indecorosamente sobre él piensa en que al diablo con todo, el joven era ya mayor de edad y bien podrán afrontar las consecuencias luego. Por ahora, disfrutarían con gusto su camino al infierno.


End file.
